Double Confusion
by wellingschick
Summary: Chloe has to decide Clark or Whitney.... maybe even Lex, a little bit of Lana and Pete thrown in, Review please!
1. Caught Red Handed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or settings, plus if anybody wanted to sue me, I don't have any money soooo that is completely pointless. WB owns all of em.  
  
"God Clark, you can be so dense sometimes!"  
  
The simple statement that Chloe Sullivan had stated got lost into the crisp Kansas night.  
  
"What are you talking about Chloe, I don't understand," Clark Kent said in his whiny voice which usually meant that the simple situation or joke had surpassed his brain. No matter how tough his body was, his mental skills weren't quite as fully developed.  
  
Up in her best bud's loft, laying next to him on the hay and looking at the still night stars, Chloe really couldn't have cared less that Clark hadn't gotten one of her infamous references to pop culture. After graduation, the two teens had finally let go of their inhibitions and Clark of his drool inducing crush on Lana and had finally gotten together. After eighteen years of Chloe having to hide her thoughts and feelings towards the brown-haired hazel eyed boy, she was finally content because he had the same feelings towards her too. Expressing her gratitude of Clark's tries she cuddled a little bit closer to her new boyfriend.  
  
Pointing up at one of the stars, Chloe said, "Hey dumbie, maybe that's the place where you came from."  
  
Looking up, Clark noticed that the spunky blonde was pointing at a bright green shining star that seemed more luminous than all the others. Letting out an uncomfortable half grunt half laugh he said, "Maybe Chloe, but with me coming from there, hell knows where you come from!"  
  
"Haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh."  
  
"Oh and I assume that you expect you sixth grade comments are going to hurt my feelings?"  
  
"No, and that was the whole point. I don't want to hurt you if I could rather do this."  
  
Leaning over and tilting her head back, Chloe lightly brushed her lips against Clark's in a comfy kiss. Pulling back, Clark looked at the little sparkle in the sprite-like girl's eyes and pulled her up against him. He let his tongue lightly caress the outlines of her lips and the crack between her lips. Getting into the passion, Chloe wrapped one leg around Clark's waist. She would have gone farther but they were already lying down and Clark's parents were just 20 feet away.  
  
However, when Clark stuck his tongue into her mouth and he ran it over the roof of her mouth, tingles shot up and down her spine and she totally forgot about the way-too-trusting parents nearby. Intertwining their tongues and getting into the kiss, Chloe traced the insides of Clark's lips. She could taste Clark. The unique tangy yet sweet taste of Clark always threw Chloe for a loop.  
  
"Sorry to spoil this session of extreme teenage hormones and the reason why I really should not allow you two to actually have "sleepovers" together, may I remind you that it is 12:30 and if you're going to make that college application party tomorrow at Lex's mansion, you won't have any energy?" The motherly voice of Martha Kent floated over the two bodies lying in the hay and they jumped up suddenly.  
  
"I swear mom, nothing was happening."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure, but next time if you are going to try and get away with that, make sure that Chloe's hair isn't messed up and Clark, you look way too happy to just be looking at the stars. Next time it is going to be your father who catches you and you know that he won't be as easy on you as I am."  
  
The memory of him and Lana sitting at the kitchen table with his father teaching both Lana and him how to put condoms on with the help of a banana was a brisk reminder why his mom was always right.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Kent, we really weren't thinking."  
  
"It is okay Chloe, what isn't okay is that you are calling me Mrs. Kent. I think that is the first time in eighteen years that you have called me that."  
  
"Yes Martha, but this is also the first time in eighteen years that you have caught me making out with your son."  
  
'True, true."  
  
Chloe turned her devilish look on Clark to see that he was blushing from his forehead to his neck. Maybe even lower she thought. However, that inference was no visibly confirmable since everything was hidden behind his typical flannel shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Bye Clark, see you and Lex tomorrow at seven! And bye Martha thanks for catching us before we had to be even later with the famous Jonathon Kent Two Hour Sex Talk!"  
  
As she left she left, Chloe gave Clark a little pat on the shoulder and Clark was left alone with his glaring mom. 


	2. Guilt Trip

Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own any of these characters or settings.  
  
  
  
Chloe was awakened the next morning to a strange sound. Lifting her arm, she reached over to push the snooze button on her alarm clock. The buzzing didn't stop.  
  
"What the heck IS that?" Chloe said groggily to herself. Pinching herself awake, Chloe became conscious enough to realize that the strange noise was just her phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" It was evident in her voice that she had been disturbed in her sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry Chlo, did I wake you up?" The voice on the other end was a very concerned Clark.  
  
"Yeah, but it is okay, waking up to your voice is the best."  
  
"Right, now it really is clear that I woke you up in a deep session of REM."  
  
"No, it is really okay, I should be waking up anyways, I need to start looking to see what my internship at the Daily Planet calls for today."  
  
"Oh, do you have to work today because I was hoping that we could maybe go to the beanery before we went to Lex's this evening."  
  
"Well I will be in Metropolis from 11 to 3 so maybe you could meet me at my house at 4:30?"  
  
"Sounds great, we will be able to have an hour there before we need to head over to Lex's."  
  
"Kay, see you then!"  
  
"Bye Chlo, I love you."  
  
"Uuhh… buhbye Clark."  
  
Chloe hung up the phone. Did I just hear what I think I heard? No, it can't be. I must be having hallucinations or something. But, wait, did Clark just say he loved me? Wow, now I am so getting paranoid, it was just a casual I love you, I'm sure he didn't actually mean it. It isn't that I necessarily have a problem with Clark loving her, because deep down I love him back, but we haven't actually said it to each other yet and I had kind of hoped that he would say it in person after a romantic candle-lit dinner and a walk in the park. Who am I kidding? This is 2002 and maybe all that romantic stuff is just old fashioned. Who knows, but I have got to get up and find an outfit to wear today.  
  
Walking over to her closet, Chloe remembered that she had absolutely nothing to wear. Normally, she wouldn't have been concerned since she was beyond comfortable with Clark, but she was most definitely not comfortable around the single and oh so sexy billionaire she was also seeing later that evening. Picking up the phone and calling the one girl she knew would be able to come up with an outfit at the spur of the moment, Chloe was surprised to hear that Lana was on her way over to her house at the moment. Confused yet still intact, Chloe hung up the phone wondering what in the world possessed Lana, Ms. Pom Pom Princess Most Popular Girl In School Captain of the Cheerleading Squad, to come over to her house without even calling first. Fortunately, Chloe had no time to ponder those thoughts for long since her doorbell rang. Choe ran down the wooden and creaky stairs two at a time to make sure that Lana didn't leave.  
  
"Chloe, I am sorry that I came over without telling you, but I have to talk to someone and I didn't know who else I could tell."  
  
"No problem, I had just called you to see if you could help me come up with an outfit for tonight. You can talk while I drive us into Metropolis to shop."  
  
"Okay, but what is the occasion that you, Chloe Sullivan, need a new outfit?"  
  
"Oh, well, uumm… I have an interview for a job at the Daily Planet today and I wanted to look my best."  
  
There was more of a chance that an ice cube would survive in hell than Chloe would admit that she was trying to look for an outfit that might impress the area's most saught after bachelor. Her own wits had impressed her with the whole "Daily Planet interview".  
  
And if only she knew!  
  
When the two teenage girls piled out of their pickup truck in the parking lot in Metropolis, many a glances were cast their way. But who could really help it since they were two very attractive girls. One spunky, chunky-haired blonde with killer legs and one brunette with totally dewy skin and neither one lacked a nice ass.  
  
Getting uncomfortable with all the checking out going on, Chloe said, "Gosh you would think that they would at least have the decency not to make it totally obvious they are staring at our butts."  
  
Giggling at the way too true comment, Lana replied, "Yeah it as if we are pieces of meat or something. It's just disturbing!"  
  
"Totally agree here, but what was it that you wanted to talk to me about."  
  
"Uumm… okay this might sound weird but I really don't know if I'm over Whitney yet."  
  
"Lana, news update, he left for the army in 9th grade. Yeah, he moved back the next year when things got too tough for him, but remember he left again two weeks ago?"  
  
"That's just it, I don't understand why, when he told me that he went off 'for us' and then left the second time 'for him'. I mean I don't think that I would be affected by any of this except for the fact that he told me that he loved me."  
  
"Wow, that hits too close to home for my liking"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh uumm… nothing… shoot, did I just say that out loud?"  
  
"Yup, you sure did so don't try that nothing deal with me because I've done it too many times to count. Oh my gosh, it is Clark isn't it! He finally said it!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah it was"  
  
The two girls squealed together and more heads turned to where they were than had been looking before.  
  
"Oops," said Lana, "Go us, making more fools of ourselves than we already had."  
  
"Yeah, but go on, you were somewhere at 'I'm a pathetic loser who can't get over my ex?"  
  
"Uh huh, smart one Chloe, but just wait till you get dumped and aren't over him either. Anyways, I feel so attached to him and I can't imagine the whole entire rest of almost 70 years without him, but why did he tell me that something 'suddenly came up' and that he couldn't see me anymore?"  
  
A sudden shot of guilt ran up and down her spine as Lana had said that last sentence. She had known that Whitney was the one who had broken up with Lana, but she had never known the reason why Whitney had broken up with her. No, it can't be, once again Chloe, you are losing it. I need to get to a doctor and prescribe this freaking hearing weird things sickness.  
  
The only words she could manage were, "Uuhh… Lana… let's find me an outfit. I'm sorry, I can't help you, I don't know what to do."  
  
Chloe thought that changing the subject would help soothe her conscious, but it basically did the complete opposite, especially after Lana had found the perfect khaki skirt and peasant top ensemble from Arden B. And to top it all off, Lana was still convinced that she was helping Chloe search for an interview outfit.  
  
The excuse had worked on Clark for that morning when she just hadn't wanted to see him, but after Lana had done so much she felt way guilty. Plus, if only Lana knew the real reason that Whitney had broken up with her was because he had fallen for Chloe.  
  
Ever since he had gone away for the army, Whitney had written Chloe a letter just about everyday. Chloe's guesses were correct that he had only done so because she was a safe keeper of his most intimate secrets since they didn't really socialize with the same group of friends.  
  
However, the innocent telling of bad days had turned into the couple getting to know each other way better than the had ever thought possible. The 'thing that had suddenly come up' was that Chloe had told Whitney of her feelings for him. Then, Clark asked her out and she didn't quite know what to do, but she had said yes since she really liked Clark, but she still liked Whitney. But on the negative side of all of this is that Whitney had no idea that Chloe and Clark were going out.  
  
When the car pulled up into Lana's driveway, Chloe mustered an uncomfortable goodbye and sped off. It was already 4 o'clock and Clark was coming over in a half hour. Running upstairs, Chloe hastily put on some lip gloss, eye-shadow and mascara. To look her best of course, but nothing too over the top which would turn out too Captain Obvious of her that she was trying to impress Lex.  
  
After getting ready, Chloe sauntered over to her computer screen to read that it was 4:32 and Clark should be over anytime time now. However, since he had the tendency to be late doing random jobs around the farm, Chloe figured it would be okay to at least check her mail. In her inbox there was a note from who other but Whitney. She opened the email but was startled by Clark's familiar voice at the door.  
  
"Sorry to startle you, but your dad let me come up here."  
  
"It is okay, I was just checking my mail."  
  
When she was saying this, she quickly exited the email that Whitney had sent her so that Clark could not see it. He didn't know that she talked to the guy at all, nonetheless that they were close companions. Plus, she really didn't want him to know since she liked Whitney and it felt like she was cheating on Clark.  
  
"Get anything interesting Chloe?"  
  
"Nope, nothing at all"  
  
And for the second time that day Chloe thought "If only you knew."  
  
Author's Note: Okay, that was kind of a long chapter, but I got wrapped up in it, sorry. Review please! 


	3. PDA

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, don't want to, and don't have any money anyways. Wait… I might want to own Lex, but that's beside the point because I don't!  
  
A/N: I know this will come off as really ditzy but I've been trying to figure it out for a long time and so I'm very curious. What the heck does R& R mean? I see it in all of the summaries and at first, Rest and Relaxation came because that is what makes sense, but then it doesn't. Rest and Relaxation while you read a story? Somebody tell me!  
  
  
  
"You look pretty today Chloe."  
  
"Oh, thanks, I went shopping in Metropolis with Lana."  
  
"Sounds like fun. Not that I don't enjoy it, but what is the special occasion, I've never seen you wear a skirt that wasn't jean except at Mr. Fordman's funeral."  
  
"Well, I am going out with you Clark; I thought you at least deserved a flash of leg once in awhile."  
  
Chloe's face turned to a wince, especially at the mention of anything related to Whitney. Lying about, well not exactly lying, leaving out the truth that she had poured out her emotions to Lana's ex-boyfriend made the situation worse. Plus, she just told him that the outfit she had taken so much trouble to coordinate for Lex was for him.  
  
Flashing back to the present, Chloe realized Clark was giving her a brilliant smile and blush combination. With how many times that Clark blushed, you would think that he'd run out of color or something, but it never happened. Plus, it was a nice way to read exactly what he was thinking.  
  
As the couple walked into the beanery, they were greeted by the raven haired Lana, who obviously had been called into work for the evening.  
  
"Hey Lana, thanks for helping Chloe with the awesome outfit, she looks delectable," said Clark.  
  
"Right, no problem." Lana's reply portrayed that Lana was just as uncomfortable as Chloe felt.  
  
"Really Clark, I am your girlfriend, but always using adjectives about taste which mean 'tasty and delicious' seem a bit much don't you think?"  
  
"Yes hunny, maybe so, but I'm not lying. You do look yummy."  
  
Saying that, Clark leaning down and kissed her lips and put his hands on her hips rubbing circles lower and lower.  
  
Breaking away, Chloe play-punched his arm saying in a musky, seductress- like voice, "Just wait until we're at Lex's, we'll continue this later and I'm not going to be the only one who gets to be pleasured, thank you. I enjoy giving pleasure too."  
  
"Ahem, your table is that one in the corner, your usual…."  
  
Alerted at the presence of Lana still standing next to them, the couple sauntered into the back booth of the beanery. It was their favorite booth because it wasn't in the open and concealed all around by fake plants. A couple could go in there and do anything that they wanted to do, if they weren't interrupted by their waitress, of course.  
  
When Clark sat down in the red leather booth, Chloe was still standing, determining if this was a good time to see if Clark would really want to have some fun at the Luthor Mansion as she had implied earlier. Concluding that if she were to ever figure things out, now would be the time.  
  
By the time Clark figured out something was going to happen, it was too late. The bouncy little girl had found herself quite comfortable in Clark's lap. Feeling the affect of what she had said earlier, she rubbed in the hard bump in her brunette boyfriend's pants.  
  
"Gosh Clark, I didn't think simply talking of sex would get you all fired up like that."  
  
"Yes, well, the image was all too enticing to think about."  
  
When he muttered those words, Chloe could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck and ears. She leaned back and kissed his neck. Then she started to suckle the hollow between the jaw and neck. A slight gasp escaped Clark's mouth and he started to put his hands up the blonde's shirt.  
  
Startled by the voice of their waitress, the two stopped what they were doing and ordered two French Vanilla Cappuccinos.  
  
"I'm assuming that they are for here since you two seem… well… pretty… uuhh… cozy."  
  
"Yes, that works splendidly," Clark replied and then turned his head towards Chloe. "We must behave until our drinks return, and then they will leave us alone until we want to leave."  
  
"Fine, but you know that when the waitress comes back we will need money to pay for the drinks."  
  
Perplexed by the completely obvious statement, Clark was about to reply when he felt her put her hand into his pocket. Searching around in his pocket, Chloe found Clark's hard dick. Rubbing up and down, she felt it stiffen even more than it had been before. Then she leaned up towards his ears and said in a breathy whisper, "Clark is that a roll of quarters or are you just extremely happy to see me?"  
  
"God Chlo, stop, if not, I'm gonna…"  
  
"Gonna what?"  
  
"I'm gonna have to put you in time out." Gosh, she is sitting here massaging my erection and all I can say is some line a Kindergarten teacher would use!  
  
"Oh, try me."  
  
"Fine, I will."  
  
At that, Clark made an 'attempt' to brush Chloe away, but he had superhuman powers and he barely pushed the girl away. Instead, her head fell into his lap. Looking up to see if it were okay, Chloe licked her lips and gave him the sexiest look she could muster. With a nod of approval, Chloe stuck her head into Clark's lap deeper. "God Chloe." The obviously not so innocent girl's perfect, moist, pink lips were so near him, he couldn't handle it. Oh my gosh, all I want is for her to unbutton my pants and swallow me whole.  
  
Going through Chloe's head was accomplishment. I am such a good tease, he is so hard. I can feel it. Wow, the only thing separating his penis from my lips is a thin layer of cotton. I just made him cry my name, and we're fully clothed. Think of what I could do if we were naked!  
  
Remembering that the waitress would be returning soon, Chloe bolt upright.  
  
"Clark, the waitress is coming back, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"You're right; you're just a full-out tease Chloe Sullivan."  
  
"That may be true, but you still love me."  
  
"And that I do." He pulled her into himself and gave her a quick peck on her cheek before straightening up and waiting for the waitress to return.  
  
  
  
Exiting the beanery, Chloe saw a head of blonde hair which seemed familiar to her. Turning her head and stopping, she brushed the thought away. Wow, that would be about the millionth time today that I've gone insane. I am way more paranoid about being confronted by Whitney than I thought! For God's sakes, he is somewhere across the country, not here in Smallville! But still.  
  
A chill ran down her spine, but the eerie feeling finally passed when Clark opened the door to his pick-up truck and told Chloe to hop in. Well, at least, Clark, Lex, and I can have fun tonight at the mansion. Filling out college resumes, Hah and Lex has foot long hair. 


End file.
